T H E Y
by Aizawa Harumi
Summary: Mekakushi Dan. Dimana letak rahasianya? Kau bertanya. Benar juga.. kurasa sudah waktunya aku memberitahu kalian. Karena serangkaian pengantar manis dan trivia mengenai valentine diatas sekedar selingan sebelum yang sebenarnya tentang kami. /Special for Valentine/


_Kagerou Project © JIN , Fanfiction © Aizawa Harumi_

**_WARNING! _**_OOC, Semi-Canon, Typo, etc._

_So.. Happy valentine and please enjoy your time_

**T H E Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

_Youkoso_. Sekali lagi, selamat datang. Aku Kido, secara harfiah sama seperti kalian, hanya sedikit berbeda. Dalam kesempatan ini aku hendak membawa kalian ke keseharianku. Keseharian **kami**. Kami menamai perkumpulan kami dengan nama 'Mekakushi Dan', bisa diterjemahkan gang penutup 'mata'. Jumlah anggota kini sudah mencapai sembilan orang. Total lima laki-laki dan empat perempuan.

Tertarik untuk bergabung? Silahkan silahkan. Pintu markas kami senantiasa terbuka lebar bagi mereka yang berkenan. Tua atau muda, pria atau wanita, semuanya disambut. Tidak punya kekuatan mata? Bukan masalah. Semua afeksi merata, sumpah. Karena Mekakushi Dan adalah keluarga yang saling terikat kuat satu sama lain. Dan aku, sang ketua, akan merangkulnya dengan segenap hati.

Tapi tahukah kau...?

Ah ya, kurasa terlalu cepat jika diperbincangkan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kalian duduk dulu disini, minum teh sama-sama, makan beberapa kudapan dan bersantai. Kau boleh menampik ajakanku dan berhenti membaca atau menyambut tawaran ini bulat-bulat. Bagi kalian yang memilih untuk masuk, aku akan menceritakan sedikit... rahasia. Ketahuilah bahwa jarang buatku membicarakannya. Kau beruntung antusiasme-ku tengah terlunjak hingga bersedia buka mulut.

Nah, jadi aku akan mulai berbicara.

.

**.**

.

"_Gh-Goshu_\- Pfft!" Kikikan makhluk berukuran pixel itu tak kusangka mampu menguar bebas ke seisi ruangan.

Dari reaksinya mudah untuk ditebak kalau Shintaro, si NEET berjaket merah, lagi-lagi bertingkah nistah. Gadis itu rasanya tidak lengkap jika tidak mengusili yang dipanggilnya 'tuan' tiap harinya. Entah dendam atau apa. Mata biru muda Ene yang berkilat jahil dari balik monitor kami sudah jadi bendera sial buat Shintaro. Meski tak jarang pemuda itu sendiri yang mempermalukan dirinya dan secara naluriah menjadi olok-olokan. Lalu Shintaro akan mengumpat Ene, ia dan Kano akan mentertawainya sampai puas, dan terkadang aku akan menghukum mereka habis-habisan atau diam-diam terbawa suasana. Kali ini apa?

"Kali ini apa?" Aku mengulang kembali isi pikiranku. Ene berbalik memandangku dengan linangan air mata dan wajah manisnya yang memerah karena terlalu lama tertawa. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik dan bahunya terangkat, kedua tangannya memegangi perutnya yang seharusnya sudah mual karena terkocok hebat. Kemudian ia sedikit tersedak sewaktu mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Ene yang kala itu melayang-layang di balik layar TV berkata, "Yo_ danchou_! Coba lihat cokelat valentine yang _goshujin_ coba buat~"

Shintaro menjerit nistah sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan layar, namun terlambat, aku terlanjur melihatnya. Dalam benakku aku mengernyit 'itu cokelat apa cokelat?! Pup?!' meski pada akhirnya kubuang jauh opini kejam tersebut. Sebagai gantinya aku sekedar menepuk punggung Shintaro alih-alih menghinanya. Yah, saat sadar seluruh anggota sudah berkumpul disana.

"Cokelat valentine?" tukas Kano berlagak desensif, "bukankah itu diberikan dari perempuan ke laki-laki?" Ene lagi-lagi terpingkal.

"A-Apa salahnya?! Ini juga aku yang makan," sang NEET berkelit.

Adik perempuannya mengimitasi yang barusan kulakukan, "oh ayolah onii-chan, singkirkan saja etika _doutei_-mu itu, tahun ini kau cukup menunggu cokelat dari kami para gadis.. Oke?"

Yang disebut mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Mou wakatta yo_!" Cukuup aku paham kok!

Hari lain dimana keadaan di HQ kami terasa begitu hidup. Apalagi mengingat valentine yang takkan lama lagi tiba. Belakangan ini dapur tampilannya tidak karu-karuan sejak dini hari. Bisa dibilang itu tangggung jawab para gadis, terutama Mary. Tiap hari kerjaannya mengemis-ngemis minta diajarkan untuk memasak cokelat hati yang besaaar sekali khusus untuk pemuda jangkung pujaannya. Untuk cokelat pertemanan ia memilih cokelat tyrol yang simple, pilihan Momo adalah bar cokelat piramida berwarna putih, lalu Ene dengan ide anehnya menciptakan cokelat yang terbuat dari pixel-pixel folder di komputer. Aku sendiri belum mempertimbangkan betul mau memberi apa, mungkin cocoa panas sudah cukup. Yang akan kuberikan pada Ene biar kupikirkan nanti.

"Oh," sela Hibiya menginterupsi, "_ojii-san_, aku bahkan ragu kau bisa menyalakan api, karyamu hebat banget."

"HAH?!"

Momo kali ini ikut tertawa sampai anggota termuda itu menimpal lagi. "Bukan berarti lebih buruk dari tekhnik masaknya _obaa-san_ sih." Setelahnya Momo membeo kejengahan kakaknya.

Sungguh, aku mulai khawatir dengan atensinya itu.

"Kalau api tinggal dibuat dari pematik kan? Jangan coba mengajariku hanya karena kau pandai masak." Shintaro membuka tutup pematik perak yang ada di gamitnya sambil melempar-lemparkannya ke udara. Senyumku lenyap.

* * *

Sirine ambulans menulikan pendengaranku. Merah nyalang lampu led menembus barisan kaca jendela berganti-gantian. Tanpa memilah, terus melaju. Seingatku pagi hari itulah pagi terkacau dalam hidupku. Sup daging super lezat yang jarang dihidangkan sekakigus menu favorit di markas Mekakushi Dan kini dingin tak tersentuh. Strategi valentine dengan segala embel-embelnya musnah tak bersisa. Cokelat-cokelat yang beraneka ragam rasa dan bentuknya teronggok tanpa satupun yang punya waktu untuk menggubrisnya.

"Mengerikan," ujar seorang pria berbadan besar, membetulkan letak topinya, "kurasa ini kasus bunuh diri."

Tatkala polisi itu mengumumkannya, seluruh anggota telah berada di titik kejadian. Disana, tepat di ujung tangga, lokasi cairan merah kental bermuara. Dini hari tadi tipikal pemuda bertubuh kurus ditemukan tergeletak tak bernapas dengan otot-otot lurik terpelintir dan tulang patah-patah. Naas.

"BUNUH DIRI?! Kakakku mungkin pesimis tapi dia TAKKAN PERNAH MELAKUKANNYA!" seru Momo keras. Air mata terjun deras dari sepasang kelereng hitamnya, badannya beberapa kali melonjak akibat seguk-segukannya.

Aku berdiri didepannya, "Kisaragi benar. Jelas-jelas ada yang sengaja membunuhnya," terangku dengan suara getar tertahan.

"Sebelah sini," jelas Kano sama geramnya. Ditunjuknya bekas jejak darah di dinding koridor dekat tangga. Cat cokelat yang nyaris sewarna dengan darah kering membuatnya tidak terlihat di kegelapan. "Aku yang menyadarinya di pagi buta," imbuhnya menjadi jauh lebih serius dari biasanya. Wajar.

Hibiya merutuk dalam bisik keras, "_Kusou_!" Matanya sembab. Mary meremas gaunnya hingga lecek selagi bulir-bulir bening menjatuhi pakaiannya. Pemuda disampingnya, bisa kalian tebak siapa, menimpal, "apa benar ada yang sengaja membunuhnya?"

Polisi lainnya mendekat, "bukti yang cukup kuat. Tapi spekulasiku berkata bahwa semua berawal dari kasus pencurian, berdasarkan keterangan pria ini mengenai hilangnya sejumlah barang, benar begitu?" Pemuda jangkung bersurai putih didekatku terangguk.

"Paling tidak alasannya jauh lebih logis," ujar Kano sarkastik sambil mendelik ke arah pria sebelumnya.

Merasa tak tahan lagi, kedua tanganku bergerak untuk memblokir wajahku dan bahuku mulai bergetar hebat. Jadi aku melenggang ke sisi lain demi menutupinya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah lengan merangkulku lembut, "Kido..."

Manik hitamku bergulir menatapnya, "y-ya Seto?"

* * *

"_Danchou_, bisa bicara sebentar?" suara manis itu kini terdengar lesu tak bergairah. Pandangannya meredup bersama redupnya layar ponselku yang hampir kehabisan battere. Jika saja mungkin untuk mengelus dan merangkulnya, tetapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya memberinya asupan‒mencharge ponselku dalam diam. "Ya tentu, Ene."

"Begini, aku tahu kalau semua tengah berduka cita, terutama _imouto-chan_.. Momo-_chan_.." kalimatnya menyurut akan keraguan. Poni Ene menirai sepasang iris birunya yang kuduga sedang berusaha melawan tangis.

Aku memantapkan genggamanku pada ponselku, "kau pasti punya hal penting untuk dibicarakan, lanjutkan." Kuncir dua Ene bergerak saat mengangguk.

"S-Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa yang‒"

"Kido! Seto mencarimu, katanya darurat," sela Kano yang tergopoh memasuki ruang tamu buru-buru. "_Gomen_ Ene, kita bicarakan nanti." Lalu aku pergi.

Penyesalanku adalah ketika aku kembali ke ruangan itu, ponselku sudah kutemukan hancur lebur bersama gadis itu didalamnya. Begitu pula Seto yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

**.**

.

Dimana letak rahasianya? Kau bertanya. Benar juga.. kurasa sudah waktunya aku memberitahu kalian. Karena serangkaian pengantar manis dan trivia mengenai valentine diatas sekedar selingan sebelum yang sebenarnya tentang kami.

.

**.**

.

"Kalau api tinggal dibuat dari pematik kan? Jangan coba mengajariku hanya karena kau pandai masak." Shintaro membuka tutup pematik perak yang ada di gamitnya sambil melempar-lemparkannya ke udara. Senyumku lenyap

Ayah.

Api.

Kakak.

"Shintaro!"

Yang kuingat selanjutnya adalah reflek motorikku membuat lenganku menerjang Shintaro ketika ia menjatuhkan pematik tersebut dengan ceroboh. Seto sesegera mungkin memeriksa keadaanku sementara Konoha yang gesit mengurus pematiknya. Aku menjerit histeris dan orang-orang mulai berlarian ke arahku. Tanganku terbakar.

Kano sesegera mungkin membuka dan membasahi parka hitamnya lalu menempelkannya ke tanganku. Rasa sakitnya mereda namun jeritanku tak kunjung berakhir. **Rasa sakit ini**. Karena, aku begini bukan karena pedihnya, melainkan memori lampau yang seharusnya kuenyahkan seutuhnya. Mimpi buruk untuk seorang Kido Tsubomi ketika ayahnya yang sinting membakar habis rumahnya. Membuat ibu dan kakaknya harus merenggang nyawa.

Seto merebahkanku diatas sofa sementara Mary mengurus luka bakarnya. "Cepatlah sembuh, nanti aku tidak jadi dapat cokelat dari _danchou_," kilah Kano mengacak-acak rambutku. Momo, Hibiya, dan Konoha juga membantu dan memastikan aku mendapat apa yang kumau. Shintaro dengan wajah cemasnya menghampiriku.

"Kido! M-Maafkan aku! Kau tak apa?!"

Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, MANA MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK APA-APA BRENGSEK. "Bukan masalah besar, maaf aku berlebihan barusan." Adalah yang keluar dari mulutku.

* * *

Shintaro ditemukan tewas keesokan paginya.

Merasa tak tahan lagi, kedua tanganku bergerak untuk memblokir wajahku dan bahuku mulai bergetar hebat. Jadi aku melenggang ke sisi lain demi menutupinya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah lengan merangkulku lembut, "Kido..."

Manik hitamku bergulir menatapnya, "y-ya Seto?" gagapku menahan tawa.

Laki-laki itu balas menatapku murka, "kau tak bisa selamanya melakukan semua hal sesukamu." Remasan tangannya di bahuku bertambah kencang. Jadi kutepis lengan Seto.

Kemudian kusisir poniku ke sisi yang benar, "cerewet. Kau tidak menyenangkan seperti **dia**," akuku sembari menyentil jepit rambut konyol dirambutnya. Kali ini dia yang menepis jemariku.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tinggal disini, kalian pergilah ke pemakaman membosankan itu."

Pemuda hijau itu mengacungkan telunjuknya geram, "Tsubomi kau... aku akan..." Melihat ekspresi Seto hanya membuatku tertawa lebih keras.

* * *

"_Nee_ apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

"Eeh?! Kukira kau bakal suka~"

"Hm.. Bukan berarti aku tidak senang sih.." dalihku bersenandung ria. Dua lengan melingkari leherku dari belakang, saat itu aku tengah duduk di sofa yang sama. Aku bermain-main dengan ujung perban di tanganku, "_Ara ara_~ Padahal aku mulai menyukainya, lho?"

"Begitu?" balas sebuah suara, "kalau begitu justru tiada ampun buatnya."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya," imbuhku lalu menyesap teh dari mug keramik kesayanganku sedikit demi sedikit. "Kasihan Momo, gadis menggelikan itu tak henti-hentinya menangis. Aku ingin sekali menusuk matanya."

"Shintaro-_kun_ juga kan? Seharusnya tahun ini dia mendapatkan banyak cokelat," tambahnya berpura-pura simpati. Aku terkekeh sambil menyikut lengannya pelan, ia mengecup keningku. "Jadi maukah kau menceritakan aksimu?"

"Oh kau harus melihatnya!" pintanya, "Dia terkejut setengah mati waktu tahu itu aku, lalu aku langsung mendorongnya setelah sebelumnya kubenturkan kepalanya dengan keras."

"Bagaimana kau memikatnya malam-malam begitu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bagaimana? Aku membuat diriku 'terlihat' seperti _onee-chan, _apalagi aku menambahkan efek lampu yang mati menyala, dia ketakutan setengan mati tapi tetap saja mengikutiku." Aku berdecak kagum, "hebat, kau pasti lega setelah membunuhnya."

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tapi Kido, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku pelakunya?"

"Mudah saja, _neko-san,_" tuturku, "waktu kau bilang menemukan bekas darah itu di dinding, seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya di pagi buta, beruntung polisi-polisi itu dungu."

"Uups! Cerobohnya aku." Pemuda kucing itu menepuk-nepuk dahinya. "_Gomen gomen~_ Aku hanya marah mengetahui Kido dilukai laki-laki brengsek itu. Kau tahu kan betapa aku mencintaimu?"

Kutarik dirinya dan menoleh kearahnya, menyuguhkan senyum setipis kertas, "Aku tahu."

* * *

"S-Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa yang‒"

"Kido! Seto mencarimu, katanya darurat," sela Kano yang tergopoh memasuki ruang tamu buru-buru. "_Gomen_ Ene, kita bicarakan nanti."

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan menemukan Seto disana. Ia mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana rumahan yang sederhana. Iris sebening teh itu menatapku dingin. Dilipatnya lengan-lengannya di dada. Aku menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Sudah menagih biaya tutup mulut? Secepat ini? Tidak biasanya." Alisku tergelak malas.

Seto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mendadak mengunci pintu dibelakangku lalu mulai menatapku lekat-lekat seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Kemudian mendorongku ganas ke atas kasur. Kurasakan pening berat waktu tengkukku terbentur kepala ranjang. "Ya," jawabnya merangkak ke atas tubuhku.

"Terserahlah."

Kala itu aku tidak sedang menggunakan sweater ungu pucatku, jadi lebih mudah baginya melucuti pakaianku yang hanya selembar jersey merah. Jadi Seto mulai menarik resleting jerseyku hingga melewati batas rusuk tulangku. Disana ia berhenti. Kepalanya bergerak turun padaku.

Sampai sebilah pisau melesat dan menancap ke kepala ranjang melewati sebelah kepala Seto. Hal itu membuat telinganya teriris. Sekarang ia mulai melonglong kesakitan, jatuh keluar ranjang. Aku menghela napas kecewa, "bukankah aku memintamu untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi, Kano?"

Yang disebut muncul dari balik lemari, "mana mungkin kan? Takkan kubiarkan Seto melakukannya." Iris kuningnya membentuk bulatan sempurna yang kosong selagi di tangannya terdapat beberapa bilah pisau lain. "Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh Tsubomi."

Aku bangkit kemudian menginjak sosok menyedihkan disampingku dengan sebelah kaki, "tenanglah dia takkan melakukannya, karena niatanmu untuk membunuhku kan, Kousuke?" Seto terbelalak.

"Benar," gumamku membenarkan. "Jika saja kau menggunakan kekuatan matamu untuk membaca pikiranku sejak awal... Apa medusa itu yang sudah mengubahmu jadi selemah ini? Sebodoh ini?"

Seto mencabut obeng berujung runcing keluar dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya padaku, "MARY TIDAK ADA KAITANNYA!" Namun gerakan Kano yang jauh lebih lincah dengan mudah merobek otot tangannya. Seto kembali menguar suara seperti lengkingan anjing sekarat.

Kano menuntunku mundur, "Bisakah aku.."

"Bersabarlah," balasku, "selama ini aku membiarkanmu hidup, Kousuke, karena kita teman semasa kecil. Jadi setelah apa yang terjadi aku dan Kano berpikir untuk akhirnya membunuhmu. Bagaimana?"

"JANGAN TANYA! Bagaimana bisa.. KAU BERUBAH?! Bukankah hanya Kano yang mencintaimu?!" Aku menatapnya jijik.

"**_Baka_**," aku beralih melihat Kano, "aku **mencintai** Shuuya."

Kukecupnya singkat. Disusul oleh ciuman-ciuman yang lebih panjang dan dalam. Selain itu Kano menambahkan permainan lidah dan menyisipkan tangannya ke dalam bajuku, aku memeluknya tanpa perlawanan. Surai pirang Kano menggelitik pipiku. Aku melepaskan diri setelah sekian lama. Seutas benang saliva menjuntai dari masing-masing rongga mulut kami. Lalu Kano menatapku puas sembari menyeringai, manik kucingnya berkilat-kilat nakal. "_Subarashi_~" pujinya terenyuh.

Seto membeku ditempatnya. Aku balas menyeringai, "nah, waktunya eksekusi?"

Lalu aku pergi. Penyesalanku adalah ketika aku kembali ke ruangan itu, ponselku sudah kutemukan hancur lebur bersama gadis itu didalamnya. Begitu pula Seto yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan aku juga Kano sama-sama tahu siapa dalangnya yang tidak lain adalah diri kami sendiri.

"_Happy valentine_" ujarku yang kemudian memberikan cokelat hati yang besaaar sekali untuk Shuuya. Valentine terhebat.

.

**.**

.

Begitulah penggambarannya. Jadi...

Tertarik untuk bergabung? Silahkan silahkan. Pintu markas kami senantiasa terbuka lebar bagi mereka yang berkenan untuk dilahap kehampaan. Tua atau muda, pria atau wanita, kami tidak pandang bulu. Tidak punya kekuatan mata? Bukan masalah. Semua tragedi merata, sumpah. Karena Mekakushi Dan adalah pion yang saling terikat kuat satu sama lain. Dan aku, sang ketua, akan memanfaatkannya dengan segenap hati.

Tapi tahukah kau? Pintu kami hanya menyediakan satu akses. Sekalinya masuk, kalian takkan bisa terbebas dari kekanganku.

Datanglah, kami‒Kido Tsubomi dan Kano Shuuya akan selalu menanti kehadiran kalian disini.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin?**

**(A/N) **_Gomeeen! _Sekali lagi, maaaaaf! Cerita ini sebenarnya lebih menjurus ke _psychopath _pasangan tersebut daripada romansa manis yang ngena banget ke valentine. Haru lagi kepingin bikin cerita yang ada unsur _gore_, jadilah Kano dan Kido korban dari uji coba ini... HAHAHA. Ampuuun ini cerita apa banget deh, OCC sekali ya?

Regards,

Haru (atau _minna _bisa panggil saya NAMi, _pen name_ saya yang satunya.^^)


End file.
